Realization of Five
by Kellycat77
Summary: Artemis suddenly goes into a coma because of Orion. Now it all comes down to Holly to save Artemis, because only one can come out alive. (longest one-shot EVER)
1. Story

**One shot of the month, just a little (well, it's actually really long, for me at least, but whatever) something I came up with in my sleep (Inside joke) ;)**

**And yes, Argon is more doctory now. (I know it's not a word but oh well) But I haven't really read a lot about him. Hopefully it's still a goo- let me correct myself. It is still is a good story.**

**Oh! And of course it has A/H, come on now, It's me we are talking about! **

**Oh! And this takes place after TLG, AND ARTEMIS GOT HIS MEMORIES BACK BY HOLLY TELLING HIM HIS LIFE STORY, DESPITE OF WHAT I WROTE IN THE BIGGEST RESCUE! Here we go! (thinking about changing the biggest rescue's title, anybody have any ideas?)**

Artemis was getting agitated. He was in Haven, once again, waiting for Argon to come evaluate him for the seventy-sixth time. It was for a evaluation to see if Artemis had gotten over his Atlantis Complex, so far Artemis any of them, out of seventy-five.

Artemis was still deep in thought when Argon walked up to him, nose in a white file folder. Argon sighed, "You ready, mud boy?"

Artemis stood up, "Lets get this over with."

Artemis didn't need help finding Argons office, he knew exactly where it was, seeing that he had been there almost a hundred times before.

_Don't think three-fourths of a hundred. Four is death. Think, twenty multiplied by five. Five, solid, suitable number, _He thought.

He knew he wasn't going to pass. Orion was still bothering him. Well, he should be saying bother Holly. The only thing Artemis could do when Orion took him over was sit back, and pray that Holly would figure out it wasn't him, and electrocute him in time. The shocks in which to bring Artemis back were beginning to have to get stronger, and beginning to come more often, because Orion was growing stronger within him. Artemis could feel it. The last time he was brought back, Holly almost had to put her Neutrino on kill.

When Artemis got to the office, he sat down in the same white chair he had sat in the week before, knowing that he would pass the test, to stop come and stop being evaluated. That was also the same white chair, where he was told to come back next week.

Then, Argon began his evaluation, "How have you been feeling this past week, Mr. Fowl?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, it was the same conversation every single time. Argon asks how he is, Artemis says fine. Then a few questions about numbers, and after that, that's when it gets…. Awkward. Very Awkward.

"Fine thank you." Artemis replied.

"How have the fours been treating you?" Artemis winced at the very mention of the word, still he went with what he had said for every Wednesday for the past year and a half.

"Very good." Next, the doctor would be asking him about how Artemis only answered with short answers now, nothing about four words. But then, Argon sighed,

"Artemis, I am sick and tired of going through this with you, every single week. So, instead of the numbers, lets just skip."

"Skip?"

"Yes, skip."

"Skip to what?"

"Orion."

Artemis looked away, it was usually another twenty minutes before Argon started him on this.

"What about Orion?" Artemis spat out his name like it was the cruelest name in the face of the earth, on the surface, and underneath it.

"How many times has he appeared this week, Artemis?" argon knew to add the extra word, or Artemis would start to freak out.

"Ten."

"Last week it was….. five minus one."

"Don't you think I remember?" Artemis snapped. "I am the one trapped inside my own head."

Argon ignored Artemis, but he was getting progress, Artemis had said more than a couple of words, "How many times was Holly around?"

"Only once."

Argon sighed, back to little words again, "Did Orion do anything that you wouldn't normally do that time?"

"No."

But Artemis was lying.

_Flashback:_

_Artemis was in his study, waiting for Holly, who had promised to visit him. When Holly had arrived, Artemis had complete control over his body. It wasn't until he heard her voice, had he turned into Orion. _

_Orion turned around to move away from the screen and face Holly. Right away, she knew something was wrong._

"_Are you ok, Artemis?"_

_Orion got up from the chair, "Fine."_

_Holly started to back up to the door, she knew it was Orion now, Artemis would have started whining (well you know, not whining, but, its holly, it's acceptable) right when she finished that sentence. She had left her Neutrino downstairs because Butler had told her that he had already had an episode with Orion today. _

_Holly had reached the door now, but it swiftly closed and locked._

"_D'arvit," Holly muttered. She turned to Orion, who had a remote control to the automatic door in his hand, "What do you want Orion?"_

_Orion's eyebrow shot up, "Why do you always assume I want something fair maiden?"_

"_Because you always do, now what do you want?"_

_Orion sighed, "Fine, what do you think of me?"_

"_What?" Most of the time that Orion came, he wanted to just get close to her, and it usually made her feel uncomfortable._

_Orion took a step closer to her, "What do you think of me?"_

_Holly stepped back to keep the distance between her and the deranged version of her best friend, only to find out that she couldn't go any farther than half a step before her back was pressed onto the door. _

"_I think that I want Artemis back."_

"_Are your feelings stronger for him than for me?"_

"_He's my best friend Orion."_

"_I meant feelings of love, passion for one."_

_Holly sighed, she didn't want to answer this question, and with Orion getting closer and closer to her, she was beginning to get scared. Then she noticed the simple desk lamp on Artemis' desk. She remembered about arguing on the phone that morning because the bulb in that very lamp had burned out and she had been trying to get Artemis to put in a new, more eco-friendly one. He probably didn't unplug it, and there was definitely no bulb in it. She needed to distract Orion, while she…well, it will explain itself later. Thankfully, Orion wasn't as smart as Artemis, or else he probably would have figured out what she was planning on doing by now. _

"_I don't know, Orion, its compli-" She inched to the side, moving closer to the lamp._

"_Don't say that, its not. It's the simple answer of who you like better, me or that dragon that wont be here much longer?" He interrupted._

_Almost there, so close to it, but she was also closer to Orion than she had been. "That's not a fair question."_

"_Oh, I think it is fair, what's not fair is you about to electrocute me." He snatched up the desk lamp from Holly's reach._

'_D'arvit, he's smarter than I hoped.' She thought, 'What am I going to do now?' She looked around for another plan, but couldn't find anything._

_Meanwhile, Orion walked to Holly, and did something that got him flung across the room, he grabbed her hand suddenly, and Holly, who had been deep in thought, looked up. That was a mistake. He leaned down and kissed her. _

_But something happened before she got sane enough to pushed him off of her; a tiny shock went through him. It wasn't an electrocuted shock, but that tiny shock caused Artemis to come out, and for Orion to go back out of the control of the body, and back into his host's brain._

"_Don't. You. EVER. Do. That. AGAIN!" Holly screamed at Orion (who is now Artemis, but Holly doesn't know that yet) "I know you've been dormant in Artemis' brain ever since he was born, so you should remember me saying that your elf kissing days are over, whether it's you or Artemis! You want to know what I think of you? Fine, I'll tell you. I think you're an insufferable jerk sometimes, both you and Artemis!"_

_She didn't mean that of course, but she was shocked, and angry at Orion. _

_And with that, she grabbed the remote out of his hand, unlocked the door, and stormed out of the room, to go back to Haven, before Artemis could even tell her he was back. Artemis hadn't seen Holly since. _

Back to Argon's office:

"Artemis, are you ok… Mud boy?" Argon asked.

Artemis snapped back to the time being, "Fine."

"Ok then. Do you think are cured of Atlantis complex?"

Artemis sighed; he couldn't find himself to lie. For his friends safety, namely Holly. If Argon even believed him, then there would definitely be no help for him, if they found a cure, "No."

After a few more tests, Argon left the room to complete his evaluation. When he came back, he looked at Artemis and sighed, "I'm sorry, but you are going to come in next week,"

Artemis looked down, after a moment he got up from the chair and walked towards the door. But Argon had to deliver more news to the mud boy.

"Artemis, your shuttle is going to be delayed for an hour or two. I can call Holly to come and pick you up."

"No, its fine. I'll just take a walk"

"Okay then, see you next week, same time same place."

And with that, Artemis left.

Artemis walked on the sidewalk, thinking more than he had ever thought before. About numbers, Atlantis Complex, Orion, and Holly.

Artemis passed a road sign, it read, "Five street." In Artemis' mind he kept repeating F-I-V-E in his head, to try to calm down. He was headed to Holly's apartment to apologize and to explain everything that had happened in the incident with Orion. He had reached her street, and was still repeating those four letters in his head, when he stopped short. F-I-V-E, there were four letters in the word five. His mind collapsed on him, and for Artemis, the world went black.

The next day:

Holly woke up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 'D'arvit,' she thought, 'I'm going to be late for work.' She got ready, thinking of what excuse she was going to think to tell Trouble. Maybe he wouldn't even notice she was late, if she was really careful.

She was still thinking when she grabbed the keys to her apartment and hurried out the door. She got a surprise when she wasn't looking and tripped over something right outside her door, she landed face first to the ground. She looked back to see what had tripped her, and got a big surprise. It was Artemis.

He seemed to be sleeping, and Holly wondered how long he had been there like that. She crawled over to him, and nudged him gently, "Artemis?" No response. She then shook his arm, trying to wake him, but it didn't work. Holly bit her lip, and quietly apologized to the mud boy. But even when she slapped across the face, once softly, and once hard, even that didn't wake him up.

Holly was getting confused now. He wouldn't wake up, and she knew that Orion was getting more powerful inside of him. She decided to drag Artemis inside, and call Argon to come and get him. Then she called Foaly and Trouble to tell them she was going to be late. At least she had an excuse now.

When the paramedics (or, well, whoever) came to pick up Artemis, Holly went with them, but left when they got him safely to the clinic. She was still upset with him, so she didn't want to stay there; Holly decided to go to work instead, to keep her mind off of this.

When she got to work, Holly completely spaced out. She ignored Trouble lecturing her, and Foaly telling her all about his new inventions. She kept her eyes on the clock, waiting until her shift ended. Praying that Artemis was ok.

When the shift finally did end, Holly walked with Foaly to the clinic. She still seemed to be deep into her thoughts. While they were walking, Foaly tried to reassure the best he could.

"I'm sure he's fine Holly. It's probably nothing."

"Yes, I know. But I promised Butler nothing would happen to him down here. So unless you want to tell him…"

"Point taken."

They walked in silence after that. It was the best option, but Foaly had to wonder about something. Why is Holly being so natural about this, normally, she would be broken down into tears, she even came to work when she knew Artemis was in the hospital. It was so unlike her, when it came to Artemis, or any of her friends. He concluded that something must have happened between them, and Holly was upset with him.

When Holly and Foaly arrived to the clinic, they were escorted to a light blue room with a hospital bed in the middle of it. Artemis was on it, still asleep. Holly turned to Argon, who had just appeared behind them.

"Has he even woken up once yet?"

Argon sighed and gestured to a chair in the room, Holly sat down, and Argon started explaining.

"The Atlantis Complex has gotten to him. We've been able to analyze the results of what has happened, and I'm afraid Artemis is in a coma."

Holly looked at the mud boy on the other side of the room, tears welling up in her eyes all of a sudden; it was Foaly who spoke next.

"Got any theories on how this could have happened."

"Well, Artemis' most severe condition is his obsession with the numbers four and five. I knew that if he recognized that the five had four letters in it, this could happen."

Holly bit her lip, and glared at Argon, "You mean to tell us, that you knew that this could happen. And you didn't even tell us, or even tell Artemis?" It was clear that she was getting mad now. Holly didn't know what her problem was; she had gone from no feelings, to sad, to angry in a matter of minutes, a matter of words.

Argon sighed, "I knew that if I had told you, you would have just worried, and well, if I had told Artemis, it would have caused just this."

Holly looked over at Artemis once again, "Did you at least call butler?"

"Yes, he's on his way down. The rest of the family is on vacation however."

Just as soon as he said that, the bodyguard came in the room. "No." He said quietly, going over to his employer's side. Argon then explained everything to him, that he had just told the other two.

"How do we wake him up?" Butler seemed to ask the million dollar question that everyone seemed to want to know.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but he's in this state because of Orion."

Holly held up her hands to signal argon to stop talking, "Wait, hold on, you just told us that he's like this because of his number problem."

"Yes," he replied, "But we should have been able to wake him up a long time ago. Orion is keeping him like this, in this comatose state."

Butler and Foaly looked at Argon, clearly confused. Only Holly knew what the doctor was talking about. Orion was getting more mischievous and evil every time he appeared, but only Holly had actually witnessed it.

"What?" Butler said. "Last time Orion overtook Artemis, he was the same stupid, innocent person he had always been. Well, stupid compared to Artemis at least."

Argon seemed to consider this for a moment, then he realized something that Artemis had said in the evaluation the day before. "How many times did Orion take over Artemis in the last week?"

"Nine, why?"

"Hmm," Argon looked over at Holly, who was still staring at the mud boy, "and, how many times was Miss Short there?"

"None."

Now it was Holly's turn to look confused, she turned to Butler, "Wait, the day I visited the mansion, and after I left. What happened?"

Butler thought about this for a moment, trying to remember what had happened, "Well, after you stormed out, Artemis came out of his study no more than twenty-three seconds later, and told me not to ask about it. Then went to the security room and deleted the video feed from the study over the last fifteen minutes."

Holly was shocked, "Wait, Artemis came out of his study? Not Orion?"

Butler shook his head, "No, not Orion, Artemis came out as Artemis."

Holly's head was suddenly spinning, all of those cruel harsh words that were meant for Orion, she had said them to Artemis.

Foaly and Butler, who were both ten paces behind what Argon and Holly now understood, looked at each other, then at the other two and simultaneously said, "What?"

Holly sighed; she had to tell them about her last discussion with Artemis and Orion. She turned to the others and explained what had happened.

At the end of her story, she expected to look up from the floor and see them all gaping at her. But when she did look up, she got the exact opposite of that, Foaly and Butler were actually smiling at her. Argon was the only one with a quizzical look on his face.

Now it was Holly's turn to say, "What?"

Foaly's grin broadened even more, "Well, finally! I was wondering when you two were going to kiss!"

"I know right." Butler added, strangely sounding like his sister, Juliet.

"What?" Holly repeated.

Foaly rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. We all know that you have fallen for each other for sometime now." He glanced over at Argon, who still looked confused. "Well, everyone except him."

Holly scoffed, "Were just friends, nothing more. Anyway, I'm a fairy, and he's a human. It would never work out."

"Stop, Holly. We both know that if you asked him to solve this, he would try his best to figure out a solution."

Holly got up, and walked over to Foaly. He gulped, not knowing what Holly was going to do. She got up right in his face and looked him dead in the eyes. Then, she whispered, "Well, there's not going to be a chance at a solution if he doesn't wake up."

Foaly grinned, finally, a confirmation from one of them. The centaur turned to Argon, "Got any theories on how to wake him up?"

Argon sighed; "Well, Orion has definitely done this to him. But, what doesn't make sense is, Orion was never evil, and never betrayal. It's like he's been reborn somehow."

Foaly groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh no. I should have known."

Holly cocked her head, "Should have known what?"

Foaly thought for a moment, about the legal ramifications about what he was about to say to Argon. Then he realized he was in front of a doctor.

"This is doctor-patient confidentiality, you can't tell anyone about what I am going to say, or even write it down in one if your obnoxious books."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality is not binding for doctor-to-friend-of-patient."

"Well, do you want to fix your patient or not?"

"Fine, no writing about, and no telling anybody, now what is it?"

Foaly looked over at Holly, and Butler, with only guilt in his eyes, "The chrysalis, I didn't know how to operate it. It had Opal Koboi's signature in it still, from when she used it to grow her clone. An evil signature, I just figured it would go away. But it must have gotten into his brain, specifically to the part where Orion was kept. It's my fault."

Holly seemed to choke on air, when she calmed down, she spoke; "Well, that explains a lot. But it's not your fault Foaly. You didn't know."

"So, what are you saying about Orion?" Asked Butler.

Foaly sighed; "I believe that Orion pretended to be the same innocent being, but growing stronger and stronger inside of Artemis, until he could snap the connection Artemis' unconscious self had to his body; leaving Artemis defenseless to his mind, and to Orion." He looked over at the mud boy, "Now, it's a race between Artemis and Orion. Whoever wins, takes over his mind and body completely."

"Race of what?" Holly asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? A competition of who destroys who first."

Argon, who still looked dumbstruck at the mention of a chrysalis, finally got enough composure to speak again. "You're meaning to tell me, that you did an ILLEGAL cloning?"

Foaly rolled his eyes, "I think we're past that by now. Now, the focus is on how to get him to wake up."

Holly walked over to Artemis, and sat down next to the sleeping mud boy, she leaned down. She was going to kiss him. When she was about a centimeter from his lips, Foaly grabbed her arm, and yanked her away from him. "Holly! Wait!"

She turned to face him, a shocked look on her face like she had just realized now what she was about to do, but she still replied; "Wait what?!"

"What do you think you were going to do?"

Holly gulped, "Ummm, kiss him? It worked before, to bring him back when Orion overtook him."

"And, that would most likely just result in Orion coming back, and for Artemis to be destroyed. It's different now. Either Artemis will wake up, or Orion."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Foaly looked at her, then Butler, Argon, Artemis, and back again at Holly and sighed, "Fine. I've been working on a new invention, for interrogation purposes. It allows the user to go inside another person's brain. It uses projection, but once you're inside, everything is real and physical as it is in the real world. Its dangerous, you could get hurt or die."

Butler stepped up, "I'll go."

Foaly looked over at the bodyguard sadly, "Sorry big guy, but it's made for elves only, not humans." He looked over at Holly, who looked at Artemis and nodded, knowing what the centaur was telling them.

Only Holly could go and fix this, and there was a possibility of not only Artemis not coming back, but a possibility of her not coming back as well.

It took Foaly a while to set everything up. He needed to scan both Artemis' and Holly's brain activity, fit it into a formula, and put that into a highly complex database inside the mechanism. Once everything was set up, he had to get Holly ready. This was the hard part. They were in the ops booth, just fighting.

"Foaly, get it through your THICK SKULL. I am NOT wearing that!"

"You have to, it's the girls outfit."

"Can't I just wear the boys outfit then?"

"Nope, the suits are specifically designed by DNA, which means you're stuck with this."

Foaly held up what they were arguing about. A simple white dress, nothing glamorous, but still, Holly would definitely have nothing to do with anything girly whatsoever.

"No, absolutely not Foaly, you must be out of your mind."

"You have to wear it, or else it's not going to work, and you can't save Artemis."

"What if I have to fight?"

"Then punch and kick in the shins, like, you know, NORMAL girls do."

"Well, I'm not normal, and I don't do dresses."

"Fine then, let Artemis die. He was an annoying mud boy anyway."

Behind them, Butler got extremely shocked at what Foaly had just said. But before the bodyguard could react, Foaly glared at him warningly.

Holly snatched the dress, "Argh, D'arvit. Fine." She walked out to go change.

Butler and Argon walked over to Foaly. Quietly, Butler asked; "Did she really have to wear that?"

Foaly smirked, "No, but she needs to learn how to loosen up."

Holly came out then, glaring at Foaly, and looking extremely uncomfortable, "You're lucky I don't strangle you."

"Just sit." The centaur instructed, he looked over at the mud boy that was sitting in the chair, still passed out. Butler had to carry him here. To not arouse anything with the people, they had to put camfoil over the both of them the whole way here. Holly sat in the chair next him. She felt uneasy as Foaly put a heart monitor on her, and an earpiece and throat mike on, so he could hear and talk to Holly through everything. Finally, he stepped back and smiled. "Everything's ready now, and just remember that everything is real. Real death Holly. Ok? You need to find Artemis before Orion gets to him first."

"Ok." Holly stated simply. She glanced at Butler and added, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Butler nodded, and Foaly pressed a button that made Holly so dizzy she had to clamp her eyes shut. The last thing she remembered was passing out.

Holly woke up on lying down on the cold, hard ground. She opened her eyes to see she was in some kind of long hallway, doors all along the sides. She groaned as she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly, a long harsh scream of a whistle came to her left ear. By instincts, she took the earpiece out. It seemed that it wasn't working, but then again, she was just a projection. She threw the communicator down, there was no use for it now. Looked like she was on her own.

She walked down the hallway, her dress swaying at her knees. Gods, she hated it. At least the pure white sneakers Foaly had also made her wear were comfy.

She walked until she reached a door that was marked with one word, Happiness. She looked at some of the other doors, Hate, Sadness, Guilt, Scared; they were all emotions. Holly reached for the doorknob in front of her, pushing the door open, she found herself in an unfamiliar situation. She was looking directly at Artemis, but his back was turned so he didn't see Holly at all. She looked back; the doorframe and the hallway were still behind her. Holly turned back to the scene that was happening in front of her. Artemis' regular suit was torn up, but he didn't seem to care. He was staring at novels inside a bookcase, Holly was about to go up to Artemis and ask what this was all about when the door to the cabin they were in opened silently. Butler appeared in the doorway with his weapon drawn and pointed at Artemis. Holly was confused; she cocked her head to the left.

Butler didn't respond and Artemis didn't turn around. That was until Butler shot a laser at Artemis' finger and told him to. Holly screamed, "Butler!"

She was about to try to tackle Butler, but stopped when Artemis turned around and replied, "Butler, Are you behind all that hair."

'What?' Thought Holly, 'Butler has had that haircut for sometime now' (presuming that Butler kept his hair like that)

While Holly thought over everything, trying to make sense of what was going on around her, Artemis and Butler exchanged a few words. It wasn't until Butler snatched the curtains off of a curtain rod and held Artemis to get a better look at him, did Holly flinch and come out of her deep thoughts.

After that, Butler started talking, almost to stunned to talk though, "Artemis, it is you. I had begun to think… No, no. I knew you would back. I knew it. I always knew it."

Holly turned back to her thoughts after that, still trying to figure out what was happening. But she was once again pulled out of her thoughts, yet again, when Butler exclaimed, "Something is different. My God, your eyes!"

Artemis nodded, "Oh, yes. I have one of Holly's now. It's complicated."

'This must have been Artemis' conversation with Butler when we returned from Hybras.' Holly worked out. 'I'm in Artemis' memory. That's why I cant be heard or seen. But, the sign on the door said Happiness, how is all of this his happiest memory?'

The question in her head was immediately answered when Butler said, completely shocked; "Just don't do it around the twins."

Artemis' head shot up, clearly surprised, replied; "What twins."

Butler smiled, "Maybe time stood still for you, big brother, but it didn't for the rest of us."

Artemis backed into a chair. He smiled like Holly had never before.

Holly strode up to Artemis, and tried to lay a hand on his arm. But, it just went through his arm. Holly looked at her hand in wonder, but hen realized that she was in a memory. She couldn't change anything, what was done, stayed done.

After a while, everything froze in place. The memory was over now, and Holly left. She was back in the hallway, looking at all of the doors to Artemis' past. Artemis could be in any one of them. Holly looked in a few, and was surprised by them.

In sadness, it was when she lost her finger.

In mad, it was when she quit, she just concluded that Artemis was mad about Sool knocking him and Butler unconscious to get them back to the surface.

She just glimpsed through hate, barely catching herself being manipulated by Turnball. That was a dark day for everyone, and she didn't want to relieve that.

She opened the door to scared and screamed. Who wouldn't scream if they saw their very self stabbed and killed by a rampaging demon. Holly was about to turn around and leave, but stopped abruptly when she saw Artemis stumble towards her lifeless body, tears in his eyes. She watched as Abbot also killed Qwan and No1. She ignored what Abbot was saying to Artemis as he stalked up to the mud boy. Holly was staring at the Neutrino in his hand. What was Artemis doing? He has terrible aim. She saw Artemis aim though, after searching for a specific spot. He shot and soon, the whole room was spinning. But it wasn't in holly's head. Literally, the whole room was spinning, traveling through time. When the spinning stopped, she was alive, and Abbot was restrained.

Holly stepped out of the memory and back into the hallway. There was only one door left in the hallway she was in. Holly realized something, all except the very first memory she stepped in, all of Artemis' memories had her in it. 'It was probably just coincidence,' she thought as she stepped to the last door. 'Artemis has known about me and the people for sometime now.'

Holly didn't even look at what the memory was when she went into it. But maybe if she had, she wouldn't have gone in. She was staring at herself again. Her face filled with anger and hate. Holly didn't even try to listen to the conversation, she knew it all too well. This was her first real conversation with Artemis after he kidnapped her. Right now, the greedy mud boy was telling her all about his plans of keeping her captive for the fairy ransom. Holly darted out of the room. Artemis had changed so much over the years, and she didn't want to see his cold, cruel self again.

She kept on running when she got to the hallway, running around the corner. She stopped when she reached the end of the hallway. There was only one door in this hallway. _Love._

Should she go in there? Of course, it was a extreme invasion of privacy. But what if Artemis was in there? She reached for the doorknob and looked over her shoulder. She didn't know why, probably out of instinct. Nothing had changed; she was still the only one in the hallway.

She stood there for a second, still debating on whether or not to go in. She sighed and twisted the doorknob, but before she had a chance to even push the door open a little, she was snatched and pinned against the wall outside the door. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into intense icy blue eyes.

"Artemis?" She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he countered.

"Looking for you."

"Yeah, it looks like you are."

Holly flinched when she said that, she had been so busted.

"How are you even here? And what are you wearing?"

"Foaly was working on a new invention, using holographic imaging. Had to wear this for the censors to notice me."

"How did I not notice this new project?" The dress forgotten.

"Foaly never put it on a computer, now Artemis, will you please stop questioning me. After all, I came here to warn you."

"About Orion, I figured as much." Artemis looked around, almost shamefully, like Orion was actually listening to what he was about to say next, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Holly laughed, she knew it was mean, and probably the last thing that this traumatized Artemis wanted to listen to, but she just seemed that it was so funny that she knew something that the mastermind didn't know, for once.

"I'm sorry Artemis." She choked through her laughing fit. She finally composed herself when she realized the danger she and the mud boy were still in. There was still a love sick, evil, Artemis/Opal/Orion running around here somewhere.

So she looked back into Artemis' eyes and told him everything she knew. Down to every last detail she could remember. When she was finished, Artemis sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, meditating.

After a full ten minutes of nothing but silence between the two of them, Holly got impatient. Who knows where Orion was, probably setting up his plan on how to destroy Artemis once and for all, and all the mud boy was doing was sitting on the floor trying to think. He's come up with a mountainful of genius plans in under a minute, and this is taking him ten? Holly rolled her eyes and kicked him in the foot. When he looked up, she sat on the floor next to him, and leaned against the wall.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I can not think of one."

Holly's eyes widened, "What? Are you okay?"

Artemis chuckled softly, to Holly it sounded almost deadly, "Orion knows me too well, we must improvise. It would be like me trying to win a boxing match with you. You know all of my weaknesses; I must act like I normally never do. Hopefully this will cause enough distraction for Orion, so we can locate his weakness, and destroy it, destroying him in the process."

Holly nodded slowly, "So what do we do?"

Artemis stood up, and helped Holly up as well, "we go find him." He started leading her through the hallways.

"Artemis, do you even know where you are going?" Holly asked after a while.

Artemis looked around, all of the halls looked the same, so he wasn't very sure if he was going in a circle or not. But he knew his brain better than anyone knew their own brain. He also knew Orion better than anyone. He pulled Holly along again without answering her question.

After even more time had passed, with even more searching for something she didn't even know she was looking for; Holly dug her heels into the floor.(Thank gods the shoes had rubber soles) Doing so, successfully disconnecting Artemis' hand from her wrist and finally making him turn around to look at her.

"Artemis, what are you looking for? Why didn't you answer my question from before?"

Artemis sighed; he knew Holly wouldn't move from that spot unless he told her where they were going.

"Fine, I didn't answer because the answer that you want is too long to explain. It would take too much time. I can feel Orion, he's growing stronger. If we don't find him soon…. I don't even want to think about what will happen." He held her hand, and Holly grew a small smile. "Please, Holly, just trust me."

Holly nodded, completely distracted by his hand holding hers. He grabbed her wrist, and again, started walking and searching for something Holly didn't even know what was.

They turned a corner, and Artemis finally stopped. Holly was still day dreaming though, and almost knocked right into him. There was yet again another door, with another sign on it. This one said, _Orion._

Now Holly understood. She never thought that Orion would have such a specific part in Artemis' brain. Artemis, still leading, opened the door and went in.

Inside, when Holly took a look around, the room seemed to look exactly like his office in the manor. All except one wall seemed to just be a window, but the window had nothing on the other side. At the desk in the center of the office, Orion was sitting in the chair, his back turned away from the two that had just entered the room. After a second he turned around, with an evil smile across his face that looked exactly like Opal Koboi's. He resembled Artemis impeccably, right down to the very suit he was wearing. Artemis glanced to his right to see Holly standing next to him, scowling at Orion.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you Artemis," Orion looked over to the glaring Holly, a nerve-racking smile upon his face that only grew when he noticed what she was wearing, "You fair maiden; I haven't even deciphered yet how you got here."

"And you never will Orion." Holly replied.

Orion got up from the office chair, and circled around the desk. He leaned against the desk with his hands, staring at the human and elf that were a few feet away from the door. "Well, it's really not my main priority right now." He stared at Artemis like an animal stalking its prey.

Holly gulped. She was trying to think of what Orion was going to do, when all of a sudden Orion attacked Artemis to the ground. They fought like little kids, rolling on the floor. She lost track after a while. They both looked exactly the same. Which one was Artemis, who was Orion? No one was getting hurt, no choking, and no fighting. Holly wondered what this was all about.

When they both got up, they acted simultaneously, both looking at each other and then at Holly at the exact time. This was a nightmare; she didn't know who was who. When both of them started to walk over, she backed away and put her hands up. "Stop."

They both talked at the same time, the same expression on their faces, "Holly, what's wr-"

They both stopped mid-sentence and looked over at each other, glaring. Then a look of understanding came upon their faces. "This was Orion's plan all along Holly."

Holly closed her eyes; she didn't want to know what they were going to say next. Obviously Orion was copying Artemis, but for what reason?

"Holly, I don't know how Orion knew that you were coming." Artemis and Orion paused, sighed, and continued. "But you have to choose one of us. That's how one of gets defeated, Orion knew that too. Now that you don't know which one of us is me, you have to choose."

Holly's voice wavered, "Can't I just wait until he messes up?" Her eyes were on the brink of tears.

They shook their head, "I can feel it inside me Holly, either you choose one of us, or Orion kills me internally. That, and he knows everything I do, from facial expressions to what I am going to do or say. At least I have a chance if you choose."

Now this really was a nightmare, she felt like the room was spinning. Tears spilled out from her eyes now. She couldn't choose, but she had to.

Holly walked up to them. Looking back and forth, trying to decide which one was Artemis. What if she chose Orion instead and Artemis disappeared forever? They both looked at her with pleading eyes, and suddenly Holly felt so helpless, like with Julius. She couldn't do anything about it, and yet, she would be the end of him if she didn't do it right. She was thinking about Julius, when all of a sudden she looked up to the boy on the right, with the happiest smile in her face. She said one word, one of the most important words she was going to say in her entire life, her smile quickly faded as she said, "Orion."

And with that he slapped the boy to her right, across his face. He stumbled backwards, but the boy to Holly's left didn't move a muscle. Artemis just starred at her with wonder.

"How did you know?" The real mastermind asked.

Holly shrugged, and countered with another question, "How does a mother to identical twins know which one is which?"

"Well, typically there are one or two ch-"

"Artemis." Holly said warningly.

Artemis grinned at the exact moment Orion got to his feet. Artemis and Holly looked at him and backed away. Holly whispered to Artemis, "Why isn't he gone yet?"

Apparently Orion heard her, "Choosing was Artemis' weakness not mine and you have yet to discover it." He smiled triumphantly, "Oh and three, two, one." He pointed at Artemis.

All of a sudden, Artemis doubled over in pain, falling to the ground. Orion smirked and said, "It looks like poor Artemis' time is almost over. In just a few minutes he shall be gone, and I shall be the host of this brain and body once and for all."

Holly knelt to the floor in front of Artemis, face full of concern. "Artemis, please tell me that you know what to do. Please." She begged.

Artemis thought for a moment, finally when he looked up at holly, the expression on his face was filled with pain, and he shook his head.

Holly started crying again, Artemis was literally fading. In less than a minute, he would be no more. The crying almost came to a complete stop as she thought of something. She looked over at Orion, and back at Artemis. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened them and in one swift motion she took his head in her hands, and kissed him.

Orion was taken back by this. Suddenly he started fading out of existence, screaming dementedly.

When Holly drew back from Artemis she looked away, she didn't want to see the look on his face that told her that he didn't love her back.

"Holly, how did you know-"

Holly interrupted him, "A mother knows the difference between her two identical sons because of love Artemis. I love you, and I've known this for a long time now. That's how I knew the difference between you two." She let out a quivering sigh, one that she had been holding for a long time now. She knew he didn't like her back, after all he was a human and she was an elf. They were just friends anyway. It was stupid of her to have feelings like that towards him. "Let's just drop it."

Holly got up and went to the desk, she didn't see Artemis shake his head in sadness, and shut his eyes in pain, but it wasn't the pain that Orion had inflicted on him. That went away with him. This was a different pain, one that would be there forever as long as Holly was just his friend. He decided to let it go, like she requested. For the time being.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, and saying nothing, Holly stamped her foot. "Why is this taking so long, shouldn't we be out of your brain by now?"

Artemis got up, his leg asleep from sitting on the ground for roughly about twenty minutes, "Yes we should."

"What do we do?"

"Follow me." He replied grimly.

Holly was reluctant, but followed him, if she was wrong, and they didn't defeat Orion, she didn't want to be alone if he reappeared.

She followed Artemis through the halls once again, except this time he wasn't dragging her by her wrist. In fact, they weren't really looking at each other at all. By the time Artemis stopped, Holly was just staring at the floor, following just his feet. When she looked up, she didn't have time to read the sign on the door, before Artemis pushed her

inside the room. Holly looked around, there was only one thing inside here, besides a ceiling, walls and a floor. There was a screen. One that went through what looked like a slideshow of pictures.

Pictures of her.

Smiling, and laughing mainly, but there were a few from their adventures that didn't capture her at her happiest moments. Like at the eleven wonders, when he had told her that he remembered everything about the people, just to make her happy and satisfied the moment she died. Or when he saw her after he brought her back to life in Hybras. Little things that she would never remember on a daily basis.

Holly looked back at Artemis, he was still standing at the door, which was open so she could see what room she had stepped into. The sign said, _Love._

Before Holly or Artemis could react to anything, Holly suddenly got dizzy, and the last thing she remembered was Artemis catching her as she fell to the floor.

Holly woke up back in the Ops Booth, with Artemis right next to her, still asleep. She closed her eyes and silently groaned. Did she just fall asleep and dream the whole thing? She noticed the Foaly, Butler, and Argon were no longer in the room with them, or her, after all Artemis still hadn't awakened out of his coma.

Holly was just about to leave to go find Foaly when it looked like Artemis stirred. She turned around, but Artemis hadn't even moved. She turned around to the exit again and was almost out the door when she remembered that she still had the earpiece and microphone on, things that were forbidden to leave the Ops booth unless for a mission. She turned around again, and went back to the two chairs, putting the throat mike and earpiece on the chair, so Foaly could put them back on her later. To go get Artemis, for real this time.

She had just turned around to leave and started walking when after only two steps was she yanked by her arm, sending her pinning around to the other direction, and her lips crashing into Artemis'.

Of course, she freaked out. I mean for one, Artemis wasn't in his comatose state, and two, he was kissing her! She sighed as she melted into his arms, her fingers wrapping in his hair and at the exact moment he did the same.

When they finally stopped, they were out of breath, and it was only to come up for air.

"I love you too." He spoke quietly. He grinned and shook his head, "I have no idea what we're going to say to the others."

"I don't really think they're going to mind." Recalling Foaly's reaction in the clinic.

He smiled even more as he took her hand as they went to find them. And Holly didn't even care about the dress anymore.

**See? I can be a gushy romantic every once and a while! Gosh, give me some credit! So, yeah, really long I know. One-shot for month of May! Post one every month!**

**Leave a comment! Plz! Begging ya'll! Trying to think of a new title for The Biggest rescue! Don't want me to change it? Just say so!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Artemis Fowl series (even though I REALLY wish I did)**


	2. Dedication

Dedication:** Weasel- ** Thnx so much! I know you haven't even read the AF series, so... yes, Thnx. I don't think you know how much you reading my stories means to me.

* * *

Thnx: Reviews

**Greekfreak101- **Thank you SO much! It makes me feel so good when somebody says something like that! I'm so self conscious about my writing. But thanks again!

**Tawny-** Thank YOU so much!

**Guest who reviewed 5-23-13- **Thnx! I was aiming for epic!

**Daughter of Evil and Darkness- **Thank YOU! I I am going to be adding more. Thinking about another chapter to Realization of Five.

**ArtemisxHolly159-** Why thank you!

* * *

Thnx: Favorites

**Asha'man Narishma**

**AthenaOwl10**

**Luv-all-things-kooky**

**Alelie Anyale Yeldig**

**Daughter of Evil and Darkness**

**TheCookie197**

**Deetrix**

**Superman-stole-my-hat**

* * *

Thnx: Alerts

**Greekfreak101**

**Richard E**

**Deetrix**


End file.
